


Sherlock's Moriarty Problem

by BelleHolmes



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Mrs. Hudson, Caring Greg Lestrade, Drug Use, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Happy Ending, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Jim Moriarty in Sherlock's Mind Palace, John Watson is a Good Doctor, John Watson is a Saint, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Panic Attacks, Protective Mycroft, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleHolmes/pseuds/BelleHolmes
Summary: John hears a scream, sound of a mirror smash, and runs to Sherlock. Drugs. Again.AKA- Sherlock hears Moriarty's voice, has a panic attack. Is Moriarty dead?Mary is not dead! I like Mary- say what you will. (Still ship Johnlock tho- for obvious reasons)Mrs Hudson is obvs great- as is Lestrade- and Mycroft is a great brother, even if he tries not to show it.First Chapter posted: 11/03/21Please read- my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! :)
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. How the story starts

The voice thundered through his head.  
“Miss me?”  
He forgot to make a list. What had he taken? That line of thinking was soon cut short.  
“Sheerrloocckk.”  
No. Moriarty is dead.  
“Did you miss me Sherlock?”  
Stop.  
“Let’s play a new game.”  
“STOP!” He screamed.  
Glass shattered everywhere as Sherlock punched his reflection in the mirror. Footsteps.  
“Sherlock?” John’s voice this time.  
Can’t he tell he’s busy- what does he want?  
“Sherlock! What was that? Are you okay?!” Oh of course- the mirror.  
“I’m fine John. Everything is perfectly fi- aaa!” He fell to the ground as Moriarty’s voice shattered his eardrums yet again.  
“You did miss me didn’t you. How flattering. Honey, you are too obvious!”  
Sherlock gasped for breath as he clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block off the sound. He knew it wouldn’t work- the voices were in his head, all he was doing was trapping the noise, making it louder and louder and- “Sherlooockkk.”  
Mocking. The voices were mocking him. The voice. Moriarty. No. He is dead. He blew his own brains out. Dead as can be. But Sherlock was still alive so maybe- no. Enough of that thought. He tried blocking it off. Failed. Screamed as the voices got louder and louder.  
“Are you going to come and play Sherlock?”

John burst through the bathroom door and stared down at his best friend, curled on the floor surrounded by shards of the shattered mirror, tears streaming down his face and screams erupting from him every few seconds. He had seen this before in the war- a panic attack perhaps. He suddenly spotted 3 used syringes that had been chucked to the floor, a faint wipe of white powder lining the sink and pills scattered around the detective. Horror spread across Watson’s face as he heard the cries for help. The cries to stop. He fell to the floor next to Holmes, immediately grabbing hold of his friend in an attempt to steady his shuddering.  
“Sherlock? Sherlock- if you can hear me don’t worry. I’m hear. It’s John. Sherlock? What did you take?”  
A whimper in response as more tears tumbled down Sherlock’s face. He swore under his breath.  
“It’s okay Sherlock- I’ve got you- you’re safe. We are in 221B Baker Street. I’m John. You. Are. Safe.”  
Sherlock’s eyes snapped open as he took in the look of worry that was plastered over his friend’s face.  
“M- Moriarty.”  
He reached up and grasped at John’s collar to try and gain the attention that he already had.  
“M-Moriarty!”  
A choked sob escaped his lips.  
“Sherlock- Moriarty is dead. He died. It’s in your head Sherlock. You are safe.”  
Sherlock’s eyes released new tears as he shook his head vigorously.  
“I’m safe. I know. But no-one else is.” Overwhelmed by waterfalls of tears, Sherlock buried his face into John’s jacket.  
“No-one else is.” He gasped again.  
“Sherlock? What do you mean? You’re scaring me.” He waited for a response, but all that could be heard were breathless sobs.  
“Okay. It’s okay. Let’s get you to bed.” He stood away from the weeping man and started heading for the door, expecting Sherlock to follow.  
Watson’s brow furrowed with a mixture of pity, worry and guilt as Holmes weakly attempted to stand, immediately falling against the wall with a thud and sliding to the ground with a whimper of what was either pain or embarrassment. Maybe both.  
“MRS HUDSON!!” John bellowed down the hall. He heard the hurry of footsteps and the door opened.  
“Oh- what is it now John? I am not your housekeeper- make your own tea for once in a while for pity’s sake.”  
She stopped talking as soon as she processed the look on his face.  
“Oh my dear! What is it?” Her face went pale as Watson simply glanced into the bathroom.  
“It’s- ahem- it’s Sherlock…” A tear fell down his face. He couldn’t look at the state of his best friend without his eyes excessively watering.  
“Oh- oh no - no no. I thought he went clean!” She ran to the bathroom with caution and gasped at the sight.  
“You go and call his brother John, I will stay here with him.”  
The doctor shot her a grateful glace and turned towards the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry if it is bad- this is my first ever fanfiction.  
> There will be more chapters - possibly updated once or twice a week- so if you liked it, stay tuned.  
> Should I write more?  
> Please leave Comments or Kudos (or both if you are super nice)!


	2. Mycroft Does Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John calls Mycroft for help, Mrs Hudson is still awesome.  
> WARNING: John tells Mycroft off. Hehe.

After the second ring, Mycroft picked up the phone.  
“Doctor Watson- this better be important.”  
John cleared his throat and tried to sound as if he was not about to break down into tears.  
“It is. Very important.”  
His voice broke, but he continued to try and show any sense of superiority possible over ‘The British Government’.  
“You better get your royal backside to 221B Baker Street right now.”  
He was rather proud of himself for not giving in to the tears that were threatening to make a reappearance. Now was a better time than any to show his doctor side.  
“Doctor Watson, I don’t know how to make myself any clearer, but you are not in charge of me. I am rather busy at this precise moment so- even though I am truly flattered that you are thinking of me- if you don’t have a decent reason to demand my presence then I should really get going- “  
“It’s Sherlock.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Sherlock. He- “A brief pause.  
Come on Watson- Sherlock needs you. You can do this.  
“He is currently having a panic attack on the floor of the bathroom, surrounded by clearly used drugs and screaming- actually screaming- for help. So- you emotionless robot- change your settings to worry mode and as I said before- GET YOUR ROYAL BACKSIDE TO 221B BAKER STREET THIS INSTANT!” And with that John hung up with a smirk.  
That smirk, however, was soon wiped away. He remembered the current situation, turned, and ran for the bathroom.

Sherlock hadn’t moved- though his screaming had stopped; He was now just staring into the abyss as silent tears trickled down his cheeks.  
Mrs Hudson was crouched over the detective, his face in her wrinkled hands. “Oh Sherlock- what have you gone and done now?”  
Her voice sounded strangled, her eyes were wet with tears and her hands were trembling. She felt a large hand sit on her shoulder. Mrs Hudson looked up at John’s weakened face. He had been so happy just this morning- announced his engagement to her with a grin so bright it could dazzle a crowd of a thousand people. But Sherlock’s state had managed to attack his happiness. His face somehow seemed darker than before, there were red blotches around his eyes from where he had tried wiping his tears away, and he was slouching slightly more than usual. Strange. Ever since meeting Sherlock she had started noticing small changes like that.  
“John?” She spoke in a quiet voice, but knew she was heard by the slight squeeze the hand on her shoulder gave.  
“What did he say? He is coming, isn’t he? He better be coming, or I swear I will punch his pouty face so hard he will- “  
Her voice had become slightly louder, and her words pushed the corner of John’s mouth up slightly as he interrupted her little speech.  
“He’s on his way; Trust me. I doubt anyone could let the nickname ‘emotionless robot’ slide that easily.”  
Mrs Hudson giggled, and she left the room to make them all tea after planting a comforting kiss on Sherlock’s forehead.  
He may not be her son legally, but she couldn’t help feeling attached to him like a mother to her child. 

John turned to the door. He heard the distant sound of the front door slamming, followed by running feet getting closer and closer. As the green door swung open, 2 doctors stormed in, closely followed by Sherlock’s older brother.  
He watched as the doctors sprinted to the bathroom with their supplies. He started to follow but stopped as Mycroft strode over to him.  
An attempted face of no emotion was spread across his face, but John could see the piercing look of anxiety in his slightly damp eyes.  
“Good to see you Doctor Watson. Though I hope next time will be due to more positive occurrences.”  
The smaller man was still trying to crack the case of Mycroft’s emotions. He was starting to realise why Moriarty had addressed him as ‘The Iceman’.  
“There will be no next time if you don’t save Sherlock Holmes.”  
The umbrella-obsessed man looked perplexed. “Quite.” He agreed with a hint of insecurity. “Congratulations on the engagement.”  
It now seemed to be John’s turn to be surprised.  
“I would ask how, but right now there is a man -who we both truly care about- in need of our help and attention.”  
The other man lost his will to answer back, gave a nod, and followed the doctors’ path to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mrs Hudson so much!  
> John Watson is still an awesome friend.  
> And Mycroft is amazing. He may not be the best brother, but he cares a lot.  
> Please leave Kudos/Comments! :)


	3. A Rare Holmes Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft shows his awesomeness.

The blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands were shaking vigorously. Sherlock’s vision was disfigured and blurry. He cried harder, his chest grew tight, his stomach began to churn wildly. His face drained of all colour. Sherlock grabbed at the seat of the toilet and stilled his head over the bowl. Within seconds, Sherlock was heaving as he threw up the contents of his stomach. More tears edged their way from his eyes and tumbled down his pale white face. The voice continued. It got louder and louder. The same words over and over. “Sherlock? Miss me? Did you miss me Sherlock? Sheerrlloocckk?” He couldn’t take it any longer.   
The detective was too distracted to even notice when Mycroft and the doctors entered. He was too distracted to even process their words. He could hear them. The occasional “Sherlock? It’s okay- you are okay.” But he couldn’t understand the words properly. It was too difficult. Too many voices at the same time. He just wanted at least a few seconds of silence. Just some peace and quiet.   
“SHUT UP!” He exclaimed through whimpers.  
He rose his head from the toilet bowl and fell back into the corner of the room, as if he were a child trying to hide.  
“Oh Sherlock. What have you done-” Mycroft crouched in front of his younger brother and rested his hands on the man’s shoulders. Sherlock immediately leant into the touch and Mycroft pulled him into a very rare hug.   
“M-Mycroft? Mycroft! Help. Please help me Mycroft- “  
Sherlock sobbed the words out between deep gasps for air.   
“I just want them to stop. Mycroft, please make them stop. MAKE THEM STOP! IT’S NOT FAIR!”   
The wails of the young Holmes melted Mycroft like lava to ice. Sherlock was in pain and he couldn’t help but feel guilt. He should have been watching his brother more closely. He should have checked in more regularly. His baby brother was falling apart in his arms. The greatest man he had ever known was being destroyed because Mycroft didn’t notice he needed help. The emotionless expression that the older Holmes had previously been masked in, was long gone. Tears streamed down his face as he rocked Sherlock back and fourth in his arms, whispering apologies, praise, and comfort into his ear.

John had asked the doctors to leave 221B. He was now drinking tea while sitting on the sofa with Mrs Hudson and his fiancée Mary- who he had invited over as a sort of comfort for the two of them, a distraction from the pain and worry. They sat in silence, Mary’s hand in John’s, as they waited. The Holmes brothers had been in the corner of the bathroom for 45 minutes, Sherlock in Mycroft’s arms, crying into each other’s embrace. Neither John, Mary, nor Mrs Hudson had ever seen either man express this much emotion. It was magnificent, as if seeing a tiger for the first time, yet terrifying, as if that tiger was in the wild…and hungry. John heard movement across the room and looked up to see Mycroft, arm around Sherlock, guiding him to his room. The younger Holmes brother had clearly had a shower; He was wrapped in his favourite dressing gown and his raven hair was dripping wet. It was a sight that made John smile. At this rate, Mycroft might just receive the brother of the year award. Perhaps some goodness would come from the terrible events that had begun in the late afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I really like Mycroft.  
> I think he does care so much about Sherlock but just doesn't usually show it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters - possibly updated once or twice a week- so if you liked it, stay tuned.  
> Please leave Comments or Kudos (or both if you are super nice)!


End file.
